In digital communication systems, especially wired communication systems, such as optical fiber communication, microwave communication, millimeter wave communication, etc., transmission in a communication channel is to transmit packets one by one. With the popularity of data networks and the development of various services, such as the appearance of web page view, video watching, online entertainment, video calls and other needs, a large amount of network traffic is needed. The packets transmitted on the communication channel are relatively large, and each packet is divided into smaller channel code blocks (i.e., code block segmentation) for transmission, so that a channel encoding and decoding module is relatively less complex.
In the communication system, the operating point of a general device requires that when the transmission Bit Error Rate (BLER) is 10−1, in order to make the communication system work normally, the MAC layer ensures reliable transmission of data by supporting an ARQ mechanism, that is, if the packet transmission has an error, such mechanism ensures reliable transmission of data by repeatedly sending packets. Moreover, in particular, in the unidirectional communication channel, for example, in the transmission of various data in a television broadcasting system, the receiving end can not return the data to the transmitting end, and thus cannot indicate the information about whether the packet is received correctly, and cannot use the ARQ mechanism. In this case, it is necessary to place the operating point of the communication system at the place where the Packet Error Rate (BLER) is relatively low, that is, where a larger SNR is needed (or more energy is sent).
For the future communication systems supporting HARQ (5G wireless communication system), the main scenarios and requirements include direct connection communication D2D, Internet of Things communication MMC, ultra-density network communication UDN, mobile network communication MN and ultra reliable communication UN. In order to meet the new 5G requirements, the future 5G link enhancement technology needs to meet the characteristics of low latency and high throughput, so how to reduce the retransmission number or retransmission delay of HARQ for the future communication systems supporting HARQ is a problem to be solved, herein a very direct and effective solution is to reduce the Packet Error Rate (BLER) at which the packet is transmitted.
Especially for the future communication systems that do not support ARQ, these systems are generally used for a Local Area Network system or some broadcast communication systems, and need relatively low data transmission Bit Error Rate (BLER). According to the digital communication, the relationship between the Packet Error Rate (BLER) and the Bit Error Rate (BCER) is as follows:BLER=1−(1−BCER)n≈n×BCER 
From the formula, it may be seen that if the packet transmitted by the system is relatively large, there will be a lot of code blocks, which may reach hundreds of or even thousands of code blocks. When it is required that the Packet Error Rate (BLER) is at a lower operating point, an operating point of a Bit Error Rate (BLER) of encoding blocks needs to be lower. The system will need to give a high signal to noise ratio, especially in the case of poor channel conditions, the system efficiency will be very obviously restricted. Therefore, in the communication systems that do not support the ARQ, how to improve the performance BLER for transmitting packets is a problem to be solved.
In short, there is a lack of the encoding solution for large packets which are divided into more encoding blocks in the existing communication systems. How to design a simple and effective encoding solution which has a better Packet Error Rate (BLER) and a lower complexity is a problem to be solved.